Silver Rain: The Puppy Chronicles
by NaiOokamiSohma
Summary: Nai and Mina have finally reunited and the days ahead seem bright to the silver wolf,but who's the silver white pup sleeping next to her?And why the hell does it think Kiba and Nai are its parents?*side story to Silver Rain!*
1. Chapter 1 Reunion

**Silver Rain: The Puppy Chronicles _(Summary :)_**

**Nai and Mina have finally reunited and the days ahead seem bright to the young silver wolf, but who's the silver white pup sleeping next to her?**

**And why the hell does it think Kiba and Nai are its parents?**

**Comedy, Romance, and a HELL of an adventure soon envelop the two young wolves and the pack with the little mischievous and mysterious young pup.**

**But is this pup _really_ a mystery?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Reunion<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nai's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared off into the nothing of the air, dazed as shadows flickered across the hut as the fire moved about in crackling movement.<p>

But then a faint smell that resembled that to cinnamon and dust mingled in with that of a she-wolf explained to me that the young wolf was hiding outside.

_**"**Mina, come in.**"** _I called, hearing a nervous chuckle in response.

The she-wolf entered through the flap, everyone else turning their attention on the red skinned wolf, her fingers tugging unconsciously to the hem of her gray, sleeveless, turtle neck shirt.

"Heeey," She smiled, moving herself so she leaned against the wall, "I see your friend is awake now, by the way, I'm Mina."

_Was this wolf really her?_ I wondered, scrutinizing the disguised she-wolf carefully.

Her dark brown kept flickering from one side to the other, obviously not comfortable with everyone's eyes on her.

And her mid-length dark brown hair fell over shoulders in one fell swoop, thin strands falling in front of hair when she threw it back.

She wore a tight gray, sleeveless, turtle neck that stretched down over the neck of her shorts.

And the jeans itself only reached down to her thighs before her legs were then covered by black and white, stripped, stockings and calf high, black, boots.

A thought then struck me; one that I was sure would have her agreeing eagerly to leave the unwanted attention she had gained.

_**"**Mina, can I speak with you, in private?**"**_

Her eyes snapped up in my direction, wide and surprised as she processed my question.

And then when she finally understood she sat up straight and said, "Oh yah, sure!"

Soon enough, Mina had lead us the edge of the village, far but still close enough to run back if trouble came afoot.

I watched Mina dust away a little boulder, sitting down while I just slid to my belly lazily.

And I could feel the she-wolfs gaze turn away and back in my direction, unsure how to begin a conversation with me. I sighed, "Mina,"

"Y-Yes?" She asked, straitening her back up to the sound of my voice. I briefly glanced at her, staring back into the dark brown orbs that mirrored my own, a flitter of hope relishing through me as I saw her eyes sparkle with a knowing look.

At that moment I felt and knew, I had nothing to fear if I asked her anything because I knew...I knew...she was _her_, the one who knew me so well.

_**"**Mireya..?**"**_

Time seemed to stand still at that simple name, a gentle and warm breeze floating through the area as I waited for her response.

And suddenly, the she-wolf propelled herself at me, wrapping her arms around me without any hesitation.

"I-it is you!" She cried out, a stutter slipping through when I heard her sniffle to the side of my triangular ears.

Burying her face into the pelt of my fur, feeling the little trickles of her joy filled tears streaming down her cheeks as my own body had frozen in surprise, slowly shifting into my illusion so I could wrap my own arms around her.

My own joy filled tears pricking at my eyes that slowly spilled over.

And despite the many tears and what one would believe when they saw us, nothing was sad.

It was a moment of shed tears yes, but tears that spoke of great joy to this reunion...this reunion to my only family in this world.

* * *

><p>I was ecstatic beyond belief that I now knew I wasn't entirely alone in this new world, or really, dying world.<p>

Quite the opposite since I had found my cousin, Mina, in a little village inside the lands of a canyon, but ever since then, she had been traveling with us.

And though I was excited, I couldn't help but wonder, maybe it was wrong to bring her with me on this journey.

After all, this journey had surely brought troubles to my own this human-mind that the now turned she-wolf next to me wouldn't comprehend; I understood that since she was living with humans.

I suddenly wavered in my steps as Mina suddenly glomped my arm in her own, making me glance briefly at her as she grinned, one that spoke of only joy.

Ah, but I couldn't really feel any another need but to have her here, I knew this as well as I smiled back that I didn't wish to leave her.

Not again.

* * *

><p><em>Sigh.<em>

Damn Mina ordering the others to look for food.

Okay, I mean, yes Hige's stomach growled, but he's _always_ hungry, but I supposed it was mostly because of me that she did it, after all, when Hige's stomach grumbled next in line was mine.

Though, I was surely surprised that when she shooed them that Tsume hadn't reacted with a harsh comment or even slapped her upside the head, truly, amazing.

Anyway, that wasn't why I was cursing my dear cousin, oh no.

It was because while the others went in search for whatever they could find, we girls were then forced to find shelter for the rest of us, but I was fine with that because it meant we could rest, I just hadn't expected that while searching Mina would trip and crash right into me.

... Over a _cliff_.

And I can tell you well and clear that we screamed our heads off like crazy, cursing her verbally right then and there.

Luckily though, there was a large clean pool underneath said cliff, so we simply _plopped_ into the cool waters below

And that's how we had ended up in this situation, huffing and trembling as we dragged ourselves out of the clear water that had saved our lives, no thanks to Mina.

I then slowly turned a piercing glare towards my cousin, watching as she tried to smile innocently though coming out more like a nervous smile.

"_Nice_," I bit out sarcastically, trying to shake away the drenching water from my person.

"Sorrryyy!" She whined, wincing pitifully.

"Sorry my ass!"

"...A very wet ass now."

"...Go to hell."

Mina simply grinned at me, shifting to her wolf form before shaking her body of all that water from her snow white fur.

As pure as Kiba's, but because she was right next to me...I got smacked with water, drenching me even further than I had wished.

She grinned widely as I wiped a hand over my eyes, flicking the droplets from my finger-tips before I then started chasing her around the area.

She was laughing her ass off at what she had done, snarling and shouting at her to, and I quote: "_Come here so I can shove a foot up your ass, dumb-ass!"_

"No thanks, RED!"

_Ooh~, nice reference to That 70's Show_, I thought, letting a smile flit my features, recalling that specific television program that always had me laughing and falling over the couch when I watched it.

After all, I had missed dearly the random things we got ourselves into, even if meant having to fall over a cliff to bring all that back.

I grinned, tackling Mina under me as I heard the satisfying yelp escape her when she tripped and fell.

We stared at each other for a few silent minutes before suddenly bursting into a giggling fit, laying on the ground in a web of limbs.

_I missed you...Mina._

* * *

><p>Heheheh~.<p>

Okay, let me explain what happened _after _the guys had found us again, successfully finding some morsels of baby deer.

...Which is weird since I was sure they'd only find a bunny or something, anyway, after the whole entire, falling off a cliff _(*cough* Mina *cough*)_ they had quickly went to find us because of our sudden screaming.

And they did find us, of course, swimming with our clothes...off, so it was another round of screaming and Mina throwing random crap at them.

And somehow, hitting Tsume in the face with a fish...ya, you don't want know what happened after _that_.

Anyway, I had to calm down Mina and then explain to our _'leader'_, Kiba, what had happened, being that Mina had pushed us off the cliff so that was why we had been screaming.

At that, all the guys stared at said person blankly, as if trying to ask: what the _fuck_ is in _your_ mind?

After that awkward silence we then all set down our illusions to dig into the food the boys had found, having to coax Mina to eat at least a bit, mostly because the others, minus Toboe, were already starting to see her as a _'pampered'_ wolf.

Oh how close, yet _so_ far they were from the truth, but after I urged Mina to try the meat, she happily ate with the rest of us, thank the moons too!

I don't think I would know what to do if I had to protect Mina from, not an enemy, but our own companions.

That would just be awkward as _hell_!

And yet time seemed to have passed by so quickly while in my thoughts, Toboe and Mina nuzzling eagerly into my fur like little hens searching for their mother's warmth.

And I did vaguely notice Kiba eyeing us carefully, gazing briefly at the two before stretching out onto his belly and laying down his head into his paws.

Everyone got into their own comforting position for this needed sleep we all sought, but…I couldn't help but feel as if...as if these eyes were watching me from the shadows under the gaze of the moon.

Soon I brushed away these strange feelings off as my body began to relax, drifting into sweet slumber, somehow feeling in the corners of my mind that the watching eyes meant no harm, even as I slowly drifted to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 Confusion

**Chapter 2. Confusion**

* * *

><p><strong>Nai's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>Quietly, I stirred from the deep slumber of sweet darkness, accidentally smacking my muzzle on either Mina's or Toboe's side.<p>

I carefully shifted away as I heard them shuffling, being more careful to not wake either person when they shifted slowly back into sleep with a light sigh. But then I found myself furrowing what make shift brows wolves had. Confused to find the scent was different from either the pup or my cousin.

I could decipher that it was a male. The scent like pure snow in the same way like Kiba's own scent, but this one wasn't tinted with a pine-like smell, more like a floral mix that invaded my senses.

Curious, I fluttered my eyes open, suddenly coming face to face with a small bundle of white colored fur that had made it comfortable in my paws.

The bundle was small, stirring from its slumber when I had reeled back my head in shock.

It was a male pup, much younger than Toboe himself, staring up at me with interesting golden orbs, flecked with silver smudges that appeared like snow was falling within them.

The pup blinked, dazed as he yawned and smacked his lips before he suddenly spoke in the most adorable voice I've ever heard.

But that wasn't what had me frozen in shock; it was what the pup said that had my eyes bulging from their sockets.

**_"_**_Mornin' mama.**"**_

And next thing I knew, there was a scream.

* * *

><p>I jolted up in shock, hovering over the young white pup underneath my body in a protective stance while everyone else shot up in surprise. Their forms tense and alert, eyes wide and flicking around for the source of what had made <em>Mina<em> scream.

**_"_**_W-What happened?**"**_ Hige stuttered, wide brown eyes staring at Mina who was pointing at me.

She was moaning and groaning. Her throat clogged on what she was trying to verbally say, arm trembling as she kept throwing her arm in my direction.

They all seemed to physically relax when they realized there was no real danger at the moment. Though they were still confused as to why my cousin was pointing at me and biting her lip in desperate groans to get her point across.

Kiba paused and raised a wolfish brow, golden orbs sliding in my direction with an obvious question. **_"_**_Mind telling us why she is pointing at you?**"**_

I twisted my head at the white wolf. Shrugging but truly knowing why she was freaking out, and mentally sending an apologetic message to Mina for making her seem crazy.

**_"_**_Don't know.**"**_

Mina growled, suddenly finding her voice, "BITCH HAS A KID!"

It was dead silent. Not even the sounds of the trees rustling made any movement as we all stared blankly at Mina who proceed to still point at me.

**_"_**_….What?**"**_

"She has a freakin' kid!" Mina repeated. Her eyes wide in disbelief in what she had possibly seen and heard, "She's hiding it underneath her!"

It was then that everyone turned their gazes on me. Waiting expectantly for me to sit up and reveal there was no one under me, but I didn't move…

**_"_**_She's crazy.**"**_

"THE HELL I'M CRAZY!"

Kiba then narrowed his golden orbs. Seemingly suspicious as he ambled around me and eyed my belly cautiously.

**_"_**_Nai, get up.**"**_

**_"_**_I'd rather not.**"**_

**_"_**_Nai-**"**_

**_"_**_Nope.**"**_

Kiba glared at me, but I didn't let up off the pup I knew I was hiding.

I knew full well that if I kept denying to show them my under belly they would begin to believe I _did_ have a pup. _But_ they couldn't prove anything _until_ I moved…so…

Kiba then suddenly snapped his fangs around the scruff of my neck. Tugging me away to his side as I yelped and revealed the pup I once hid under my person.

It was dead silent again. Everyone stared at the nervous pup looking around with wide golden orbs.

I struggled to be realized as I smiled nervously at the older white wolf. Golden eyes on me that narrowed with an intense emotion I couldn't decipher.

But like hell I was about to be seen as a mother just because instinct asked me to hide the pup when Mina screamed- hell no.

**_"_**_T-the pup isn't mine, I-I just woke up with him right there with me…not mine…**"**_

Kiba's eyes narrowed even more dangerously before dropping me unceremoniously to the ground, and spun around to as he lowered his head to stare face to face with the younger pup. **_"_**_Where's your mom?**"**_

The pups golden orbs were wide, ears flicked back as he stared into Kiba's piercing gaze. It was interesting because it looked as if the pup could be a Minnie version of Kiba.

The pup then nodded his head in my direction with a wide smile, **_"_**_There's mama!**"**_

**_"_**_…What about your dad?**"**_

The pup blinked in confusion. Suddenly grinning again before he pressed his black tipped nose into Kiba's happily, **_"_**_You're daddy!**"**_

…..

**"….WHAT?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Lol~ The torture of cliffies! xD<strong>

**Sorry, if it took so long to upload I just wanted to make sure _this_ was how I wanted it to be or if I should have been kind and made it longer, obviously I decided to make it short.**

**But I hope you all still like it ;P**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE NOT A STORY CHAPTER

**AUTHOR IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

_Firstly I'd like to apologize to everyone whom began to follow or favorite, and all the ones whom have been here since the beginning of the first upload, since I _haven't _updated in who knows how long. But I would like to inform you all that the story _will continue_. I'm _**not** _taking it down._

_I've just had a _major writer's block_ as of late and many of the stories I want to finish have been placed on the back burner, one by one, especially this one as I was more preoccupied with finishing school. I _am_ trying to get back in the feel of things though. The only problem with that is once I _am_ back in that sequence of nonstop writing, most of what has already been written, specifically_ Silver Rain: The Puppy Chronicles_ fic will _probably_ change._

_The concept is still the same though and will be a side story to the actual _Silver Rain_ fic that includes_ Nai _and _Mina_, and of course a _new puppy addition_ ;D_._ Nonetheless many things will change in the first few chapters and I hope that you all can bear with this long stale writers block for just a _while longer_._

_I _am_ currently re-writing everything, working out the kinks in this new format, and putting as much chapters as before I post so I can to make up for the long wait in one go. When I _am_ ready I will place another notice indicating that I will be deleting the chapters, and re-posting the very first chapter/prologue with the new one. I'll leave it up for the next 30 minutes just in case so everyone will know. After which we'll be back on track. :)_

_Thank you everyone, Nai_


End file.
